Emperor's Athenaeum
Also can be abbreviated as EA or EA JW or EA (jw). From the patch notes: "The Order of Rime has managed to re-open this ancient vault of Venril Sathir’s. What secrets lie within? What terrible guardians? Venture in with a single group of adventurers to find out what awaits!" Entrance The entrance to this instance is in the Howling Stones area of Jarsath Wastes at down in the scorpiki trenches near Maidens and Vaults. Strategy The zone has a linear progression which requires that named mobs are killed in order to open the next door. Killing the first named opens the purple door, the second the yellow door, the third the blue door, and the fourth the green door. Named Mobs The Athenaeum Curator Master of the Embalmers Sslatch Drago Green Door Puzzle To leave Drago's room you have to solve the puzzle on the floor at . Once the puzzle is solved, you can right-click the center of the star and get an option to unlock the door. The puzzle is made up of three wheels that can move independently. They are: * star - innermost wheel * crystals - middle wheel * rune letters - outermost wheel Solution: * just use the picture as the original author here called 2 of the rings star which just confuses things. Ignore the 4 symbols in the outer square and line things up as the picture. * star wheel: Green arrow point toward the locked green door * crystal wheel: Line up crystals to match the colors on the star, so the green crystal should be closest to the unopened green door. * Points on innermost big star point to the letters GREEN, green points at runic G (looks like a Roman T), red at R, blue and yellow at E, purple at runic N (looks a bit like a Roman H) at R. * Once aligned click the center of the star and choose to unlock the vault door Octuss, Sslortis, Sunrise and Nightfall * All do slashing/divine damage in addition they also do: Octuss - disease, Sslortis - cold, Sunrise - heat, Nightfall - mental * The fight requires that you click on the 4 statues around the room, doing so will temporarily, around 30 seconds, mez or stun the appropriate colored mob. You can activate two statues at the same time, you can't activate the same statue two times in a row. **Octuss = green **Sslortis = blue **Sunrise = gold **Nightfall = purple * Nightfall casts an AoE Fear with Arcane damage and should be burned first. Octuss casts an AoE disarm with Disease damage, Sunrise uses a Heat damage AoE that will Root, and Sslortis uses an AoE stun with Cold damage. * Tanking all 4 mobs would be EXTREMELY difficult to do, so don't even waste your time, unless your group is highly overpowered for the encounter, then just BURN. * A viable strategy is: activate the back two statues (green and blue). Burn Nightfall. After 30 seconds the two stunned nameds will be free. As soon as they are free activate the yellow statue and continue burning Nightfall until dead. Do not click the purple statue. * As of the 7/14/09 game update the 4 Warriors are no longer control immune, but the mobs are still able to perform their AoEs when stifled, mezzed, or stunned, Miscellaneous There is a food and house item merchant in the stadium who walks around among the fans. Before you spend 10p on the provisioner recipe, it is worth checking if heirloom statless food/drink is something your alts will use - these 2 recipes can make a stack at a time, but 10p is a little steep.